


Она была яркой

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: у Шепарда похмелье. Он неожиданно рассказывает Тейну о личном.





	Она была яркой

Шепард вывалился из лифта на третьей палубе «Нормандии», не очень хорошо представляя, кого бы сейчас он меньше всего не хотел видеть. Похмелье почти прошло, но мысли текли медленно, и направление их течения ему совершенно не нравилось. Нужно было срочно переключиться на что-нибудь. Поговорить с кем-нибудь.

— Ну и набрались вы вчера, коммандер, — вслух произнес Шепард, позволив своим ногам провести хозяина по кратчайшему маршруту от лифта до двери в систему жизнеобеспечения. Дойдя до стола, он без приглашения шлепнулся на стул и тихо охнул от острого приступа головной боли, молнией проскочившей от виска к виску.

— Шепард, с тобой все в порядке? — на обычно спокойном лице Тейна отразилось сильное удивление.

— Извини, что прервал твои медитации, — невпопад ляпнул коммандер, устраиваясь на стуле поудобнее. — После вчерашнего визита Хакета я немного не в форме.

Дрелл понимающе моргнул. Похоже, весь корабль был в курсе, сколько бутылок с собой взял командир в баре, и зачем.

— Я догадывался об этом, поэтому и удивлен, что ты на ногах в это время суток.

Поглядев на часы, Шепард еле сдержал ругательство. Четыре утра по корабельному времени — это было слишком.

— То-то в кают-компании было подозрительно тихо…

Повисло молчание. Коммандер пытался привести свои невеселые мысли в какое-то подобие порядка, но под внимательным взглядом дрелла получалось плохо. Видимо, Тейн это понял, поэтому он посмотрел в сторону и неожиданно спросил:

— Ты обсуждал со своим командиром планы на будущее?

— Нет. Да. Мне нужно вернуться на Землю, предстать перед судом, отвечать за свои действия, за связи с «Цербером». Будь я проклят, если это можно назвать «планами на будущее». В лучшем случае меня ждет отставка.

— Отставка? — переспросил Тейн. — Сложно представить тебя гражданским. С другой стороны, я и себя таким не представлял до того, как женился.

— Твоя история не внушает оптимизма, дружище, — хмыкнул Шепард, припоминая подробности. — Но у нас хотя бы есть какие-то программы для демобилизованных. Ну знаешь, службы занятости помогают найти работу, психологическая помощь для адаптации к мирной жизни… — Он помолчал, сообразив, что сказал что-то не то, и поправил себя: — Да, вряд ли ты знаешь. Странно, что твои бывшие хозяева не подумали о том, что ты ничего не умеешь делать, кроме заказных убийств.

— Шепард.

— Извини. Как-то само собой подумалось. Жениться я, правда, не собираюсь.

Они еще помолчали. Почему-то молчать с Тейном всегда было комфортно, спокойно, даже если перед этим наговорил глупостей. Шепард незаметно для себя начал дремать, лениво размышляя о возможностях демобилизованных солдат, а дрелл, похоже, собирался продолжать свои медитации, но последняя фраза коммандера, похоже, мешала ему сосредоточиться. Поэтому, когда Шепард, медленно сползающий со стула, достиг точки потери равновесия и вздрогнул, резко проснувшись, Тейн спросил:

— Это твое окончательное решение?

— Нет. Да. Наверное.

Коммандер помотал головой, снова пытаясь проснуться. Потом неуверенно, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить, произнес:

— Насчет женитьбы. Много лет назад… Я знал одну девушку. Мы служили вместе. Она была… яркой. Ну ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Тейн кивнул, и Шепард продолжил, погружаясь в воспоминания:

— Она была смуглая, маленькая, и, знаешь, такая складная, ловкая, и с оружием и без него, ну…

— Гармоничная, — подсказал дрелл.

— Вот, точно. Подходящее слово. У нее были черные волосы, глаза светлые, они как две лампочки светились. Губы ярко-красные даже без помады. Улыбка… Да… — Шепард полуприкрыл глаза и откинулся на стуле. — Еще у нее было совершенно неподходящее имя. Смех, да и только. Нэнси… Сержант Нэнси Питерс. Такой тропический цветок и на тебе — «Нэнси». Она была в моем отряде. Отношения с подчиненными у нас не приветствуются, но с ней дело было даже не в сексе. Люди говорят, бывает любовь с первого взгляда, а у нас с ней была с первой совместной операции. Нэнси была идеальным напарником, казалось, она понимала, что нужно делать, какой приказ я собираюсь отдать еще до того, как я это делал. Она помечала цель, я добивал из снайперской винтовки. Не знаю, как объяснить, не знаю, что это было. Мы действовали как один человек, только вдвое лучше. Вчетверо. А потом мы получили это назначение на Акузу.

Шепард замолчал, скрестив руки на груди. Потом подвинулся поближе к столу и продолжил, резко выплевывая слова:

— Задание было простым: ответить на сигнал бедствия от разведывательной группы, выяснить причины пропажи. Наш «Гризли» был экспериментальным, облегченным, с менее шумным двигателем, чем у предыдущих моделей. Мы почти достигли места назначения, когда наша машина взлетела в воздух от мощного удара в днище.

— Молотильщик услышал вас только, когда вы были прямо над ним, — понимающе кивнул Тейн.

— Именно. Мы попались в ловушку, «Гризли» смяло, и пара ребят погибли на месте. Одного разорвало пополам об острый край переборки, кровь залила мне шлем, и я, кажется, на пару секунд отключился. Следующее, что я помню — лицо Нэнси сквозь кровавые потеки на стекле шлема, она тащит меня к люку, остальные кое-как ползут за нами, мы выбираемся наружу только для того, чтобы получить заряд ядовитой кислоты от этой твари… Ты встречался с молотильщиками?

— Тринадцать лет назад меня послали устранить одного из них. Молотильщик атаковал исследовательскую экспедицию ханаров на одной из планет.

Тейн внезапно распахнул глаза, соскользнув в воспоминания о прошлом:

«Земля дрожит под ногами. Толчок, взрыв слева. Радужный зверь танцует, готовясь к атаке. Увернуться от плевка, прицелиться, выстрелить точно в глаз. Повторить. Повторить…» Шепард привычно слушал и в этот раз словно сам видел поток картинок, что проносились перед внутренним взором дрелла. Тейн сфокусировал взгляд на собеседнике:

— Извини, я тебя прервал.

— Да ничего, — отозвался Шепард. Он был уже не рад, что начал вспоминать о прошлом, но оставлять рассказ незаконченным почему-то казалось нечестным:

— Увернуться от ядовитого плевка мы не смогли. Эта дрянь проедает даже неповрежденный скафандр, а у некоторых наших ребят были пробоины — в шлемах, на теле, кому-то оторвало руку по локоть. Но некоторые все-таки успели отойти, отползти, отбежать от вездехода, пока молотильщик копил яд для следующего плевка. И пока я пытался определить, в какую сторону нам бежать, и отдать нужную команду, тварь исчезла. В ушах у меня звенело, датчики повреждения брони истерически пищали о биологической опасности, но я как-то вспомнил, что нам нужно убираться с равнины, любые скалы — спасение. Нэнси поддерживала меня, но я чувствовал, что ее надолго не хватит. Я отодвинулся от нее, проорал команду и махнул рукой в сторону ближайшего утеса. В этот момент земля просто взорвалась у нас под ногами.

Снова повисло молчание. Шепард раскачивался на стуле, понимая, что дальше можно не рассказывать — Тейн, как и все остальные, знает общеизвестные факты его биографии. Когда Шепард встретил капрала Тумса, кроме возмущения экспериментами «Цербера», он ощутил предательский укол облегчения, потому что Нэнси не стала подопытной крысой у яйцеголовых. Несмотря на контузию от сильного удара, которым молотильщик отбросил его на возвышенность, Шепард хорошо помнил, как голова сержанта Питерс отлетела на несколько десятков метров от ее тела. Самое яркое воспоминание, оставшееся от нее.

— До сих пор в бою мне иногда кажется, что если я оглянусь, то увижу ее за левым плечом. Поэтому я никогда не оглядываюсь.

…Стул жалобно скрипнул, опасно накренившись, и коммандер вернулся в настоящее. Тейн, не моргая, смотрел на него, и Шепард почувствовал одновременно легкий стыд и облегчение. Он не собирался рассказывать эту историю ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь, но странным образом коммандер понимал, что лучшего слушателя ему было бы не найти. Но все равно он чувствовал себя неловко и решил попытаться это скрыть, резко поднявшись и демонстративно посмотрев на часы:

— Я отнял у тебя так много времени, Тейн, и в такой ранний час. Я, пожалуй, вернусь к себе и еще немного посплю.

Уверенным шагом коммандер направился к выходу из отсека жизнеобеспечения, когда услышал за спиной:

— Шепард?

— Да? — ответил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Спасибо, что доверяешь мне свою жизнь не только в бою.

Неловкость испарилась, будто ее и не было.

— Взаимно.

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки к какой-то из предыдущих битв "про крепкую дружбу Тейна и м!Шепарда". Таймлайн: сразу после разрушения ретранслятора Альфа и визита Хакета на "Нормандию".
> 
> Для команды fandom Mass Effect 2017  
> Бета: Русский итальянец


End file.
